1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a mouse pad and, more particularly, to a luminescent mouse pad.
2. Related Prior Art
Today, a lot people use personal computers for various purposes. Almost every personal computer is equipped with a mouse in order to facilitate operation thereof. Generally, in use, a mouse is put on a mouse pad in order to provide proper friction between a track ball thereof and the mouse pad. This is a practice since proper friction on the track ball is critical for normal operation of the mouse. A mouse pad is put on a desk or table and is visible. As human nature, people do not only use things for practical purposes but also for decorative purposes. Therefore, the mouse pads are all printed with decorative patterns and some of the mouse pads are made with profiles for esthetic purposes. Conventionally, designs are limited to patterns and profiles. This is not satisfactory.
The present invention is therefore intended to provide a mouse pad more satisfactory than the above-mentioned conventional mouse pads regarding esthetics.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a luminescent mouse pad.
To achieve the above-mentioned and other objectives, the present invention provides a luminescent mouse pad including a substrate, a cover including a window defined therein and a frame around the window, and a luminescent laminate sandwiched between the substrate and the cover. Thus, light emitted from the luminescent laminate can be sprayed through the window.
In an aspect, the window is printed with a pattern. The pattern is transparent. The substrate defines a recess for receiving a battery. The luminescent laminate includes two leads for contacting the battery.
In another aspect, the luminescent mouse pad further includes a transparent decorative layer for insertion between the window and the luminescent laminate. The transparent decorative layer is printed with a pattern. The pattern is transparent. The substrate defines a slit through which the transparent decorative layer can be inserted into and removed from a pocket defined between substrate and the cover.
The luminescent mouse pad further includes a driving device for driving the luminescent laminate. The driving device includes a terminal. The luminescent laminate includes a terminal for engagement with that of the driving device. The driving device includes a second terminal for connection with an external power supply. The driving device is capable of driving the luminescent laminate to provide luminescence in various ways.